The embodiments herein relate generally to office furniture, and more particularly, to a lightweight, height adjustable, and folding sit to stand workstation.
Sitting for extended periods of time contributes to a variety of adverse health effects. However, standing for several hours can be uncomfortable and impractical.
Devices exist that attempt to alleviate these issues. However, conventional sit to stand workstations are bulky, heavy, and do not fold in half, meaning they are not easily portable. Most sit to stand workstations for laptops do not elevate high enough for a user to utilize it in conjunction with exercise equipment. Conventional sit to stand workstations are incapable of doubling as a laptop carrying case or briefcase. Conventional sit to stand workstations specifically designed for laptops cannot expand to accommodate personal computer accessories.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that allows a user to seamlessly transition between working while seated and standing, wherein the device is lightweight, can be folded or otherwise condensed for transport and storage, can be substantially expanded in width and depth to accommodate personal computer accessories, doubles as a laptop case or briefcase, has a minimal height when fully lowered, and is capable of elevating to substantial heights.